The Sky and It's Freedom
by ShayminRules
Summary: Axel has been alone for many years. But when he meets a Shaymin with an unique ability, some old friends and new ones, he won't be alone again. But an evil organization wants this Shaymin. Will he be able to stop them?
1. The Runaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was night and the moon was full, with its light covering the woods of Floaroma Town. A small white and green Pokémon with two red flower petals on its neck flew under the treetops, trying to get far away from something. _"I can't ever go back, I can never go back to all that suffering."_ it told itself. It landed in small clearing next to a lake. It walked up to the lake and lowered its head to take a drink. Suddenly the small creature's ears perked up when the bushes slightly rattled.

"Who's there?" it demanded. The voice was masculine, so it was a male.

Two black, hounds with demonic horns jumped out of the bushes, ready to pounce on their prey. The green and white Pokémon jumped into the air when one of them charged at him. He immediately tried to fly away from the demon hounds.

"_Crap, Houndooms. I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into one, or two for this matter."_ The small Pokémon thought to himself. He flew over the treetops to escape, while dodging a Fire Blast. Just when it thought it was safe, an owl like Pokémon dived down on him. He quickly dodged the attack and flew down to the treetops.

"Damn," he said in himself. "If I fly low, I'll get burned by the Houndooms. But if I fly high, I'll get attacked by a Noctowl. This is not good."

He flew through the branches of the treetops, staying out of the Noctowl's sight. But the Houndooms picked up his scent and shot two Flamethrowers at him. He quickly dodged and flew as fast as he could, but the hound Pokémon managed to keep up.

"_This is getting me nowhere."_ The green and white Pokémon thought to himself, _"looks like I'm going to need to fight them."_

He turned around and faced them.

"You want a piece of me?!" he taunted while charging a green ball of energy at his mouth. "Then take this!" He fired the Energy Ball at one of the Houndooms and made a direct hit, but he was still standing.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought."_

* * *

Axel: And so it begins. My entrance will be in the next chapter. See ya all next time. R&R


	2. Axel meets Shaymin

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The sun rose and shone over Floaroma Town and its surroundings. The sun woke the many Pokémon of the woods that surrounded Floaroma Town. In a small cabin, isolated the woods from the rest of the town, someone was awaking from his sleep. A teenager with black hair got out of bed, got changed, and walked into the kitchen of his cabin. The cabin wasn't big, but it was big enough for a small kitchen, a small den, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a spare room. Once he had made ate his breakfast, he headed to the spare room.

He opened the door and entered. In the room were a few piles of boxes, a table and many devices and other high tech gadgets. The room was used for two purposes. One was for storage. The other was for inventing. He sat down at the table and turned on a lamp and took out a few tools and an unfinished gadget.

Before he started working in it, he looked at picture on the table next to an old newspaper. The picture was of a man, a woman, and a young boy. It was a picture of a family. He looked at the picture with sorrow and then looked at the old newspaper. The headline read "Scientist Couple Killed In Lab Explosion". Another headline read "Ten-year-old Axel now lives on his own".

"That was six years ago…" Axel said to himself. He has been living alone ever since the accident. A few years ago he moved to the cabin his parents once owned to isolate himself from everyone else, too afraid to get close to anyone. The only time he went out into public is when he went into town when he needed to buy food and more supplies for his inventions. Inventing is all he does now a days.

Another reason he goes into public is because he needed to sell his inventions and research. In order to make money, Axel does research and builds inventions for other scientists and researchers.

"Let's see if this will work." He connected a wire to the main circuit breaker and it short-circuited and sparks flew in front of Axel's face with some smoke following. Axel took off his goggles and sighed and inspected the circuit breaker. It was completely fried.

"Looks like I need to go into town. Need more supplies and make a delivery anyways." He got out of his chair and went to another table. He picked up a few CDs and a couple gadgets and placed them in a small box. He took the box and grabbed his backpack that was near the door. He placed the box inside and went to his room. He went to his dresser and picked up a small device and placed it in his pocket. At the same time he grabbed a rod shaper device and clipped it to his belt. He went out the front door, closed and locked it behind him.

Axel followed the small trail that lead from the cabin and lead to the main trail. Once he got to the main trail he headed towards the Floaroma Town. He lived about a half an hour away from town in walking distance. About half way to town, he saw something on the trail. It looked like a green and white lump.

"I don't remember that being there before…" He ran to get a closer look. As he got closer, the lump began to take more shape and detail. When he got close enough, he gasped at what it was. It was an injured Pokémon, one that he hasn't seen before. It was white, with green legs and tall hair that went from the top of its head to the back of its neck. It had big ears that somewhat resembled antlers and two big red flower petals on its neck. As for the injured part, it had many cuts, bruises, and burns. "I've never seen a Pokémon like that in this area before."

He was about to get closer when two Houndooms jumped out of the bushes near the green and white Pokémon. It tried to get stand on all fours, but quickly fell back down to its knees. The Houndooms began to approach the helpless Pokémon with hungry looks on their muzzles. Axel unclipped the rod-shaped device from his belt and pressed a button. The rod expanded into a long staff. Axel ran in between the hounds and the injured Pokémon.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Axel yelled at the Houndooms while taking a defensive stance.

The demon hounds growled at Axel before one charged at Axel with the other one following. Axel tightened his grip on his staff before swinging it at the first Houndoom, throwing it back into the bushes. The second Houndoom pounce at Axel, but he quickly sidestepped to avoid the hound. It quickly turned around and pounced again. Axel quickly blocked the Houndoom's sharp claws before kicking it in the gut.

The first Houndoom reemerged from the bushes and shot flames at Axel from its muzzle. Axel saw the Flamethrower and quickly sidestepped, but he was not quick enough and the flames burned the side of his shoulder.

Axel clutched his shoulder trying to ignore the burning pain. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand!"

The Houndooms quickly charged at Axel. When they got close, Axel held his thumb down on a button and jab the closest one in the chest. The Houndoom was suddenly electrocuted as Axel pushed the staff harder into its chest. The second Houndoom growled and lunged at Axel, who quickly sidestep it and jab it in the back and electrocuting it. Axel took his thumb off the button and moved away from the Houndooms.

"Had enough? Now scram!" Axel shouted at the Houndooms. They growled at Axel before limping back through the bushes, disappearing into the woods. Axel's staff retracted back down to its small rod shape and he clipped it back to his belt. He kneeled down next to the small Pokémon and checked its injuries. At a closer look, it had some deep cuts, probably from the Houndooms' claws, as well as some big bruises and some burn marks that almost burned through its fur. "These look bad…" He looked at the small Pokémon, who was struggling to stand, thinking how it was still alive.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon you are… Wait!" He reached into his pocket and took out a small gadget. He attached it to his right ear and pressed a button. "I finally get to test this thing." The device activated a hologram screen that appeared in front of Axel's right eye. A picture of a small white creature with green shrub on its back and a pink follow on both sides of its head appeared.

"Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon," the device spoke in a computerized voice, "The flowers all over its body burst into bloom of its lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers."

Axel was slightly confused. "But this looks nothing like the… wait…" Another picture appeared on the hologram, and it was of the Pokémon on front of him.

"When a Shaymin comes in contact with pollen from a Gracidia Flower during the day, it transforms into its Sky Forme." The device stated. "When in Sky Forme, its type changes and sometimes its moves. They can only be in Sky Forme during the day and in nonfreezing temperatures."

"Interesting." Axel said to himself. He was about to go into the detailed information, but was interrupted when the Shaymin started to speak.

"Shay. Shaymin…" It weakly said in its Pokémon speech, which was masculine and Axel could not understand.

"Uh, hold on one second." Axel said as he reached up to his device again and pressed another button. "Uh, can you repeat that?"

"Ugh… I said thanks for saving me." He said with a weak smile. "My name is Shaymin."

The button that Axel had pressed was a Pokémon translator that Axel built into the device.

"My name is Axel. Are you okay?"

"Yea… I'll be fine… I just need to…" Shaymin's words faded out as he lost consciousness.

"Hey, wake up!" Axel put hand to Shaymin's throat and felt a faint pulse. "I better get you out of here."

Axel picked up Shaymin and ran as fast as he could down the trail to Floaroma Town.

* * *

Axel: And that's how me and Shaymin first met. Right buddy?

Shaymin: That's right!

Axel: See you all next time!

**Shaymin Rules!**


End file.
